


Sin Machine 6000

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Part Kinks, Boot Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Noiz is a Brat, Sentimental, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Clear try out some soft BDSM play to Spice Things Up. With marginal success. Hilarity ensues. What happens next will warm your heart...</p><p>Noiz is a snarky sonofabitch and Clear isn't that great at being assertive, but somehow it all works out. :-)</p><p>Also, Noiz gets kicked in the teeth and likes it. Also, Clear has pretty feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Machine 6000

Gloved fingers gently caress his cheek; he’s staring down at him with a loving little grin. Noiz can’t help the smile tugging at his own lips. He licks them, letting out a chuckle.

“Well, Noiz-san, would you like to lick my boots?”

Noiz had to hold back another laugh, he bit his tongue, glancing away. After taking a breath, he shot a glare at Clear, pretending to be irritated.

He clicks his tongue, rolls his eyes, and smirks ruefully at the man standing before him.

“…Normally in this situation you’d demand it, but damn, since you asked _so nicely_ …”

Noiz’s response was just a mumble mixed with both amusement and annoyance. He’s learning to truly adore this strange politeness from this strange guy.

Clear had inquired in such a way, you’d think he was just simply offering Noiz a drink or something.

Oddly enough, Clear’s sweet and nonchalant tone stirred something up inside Noiz.

Just as Noiz was about drag his tongue across the top of Clear’s boot, the boot caught Noiz by the chin. It held him in place, and Noiz had really no choice but to look up once again.

He said nothing, just stared with a unspoken question.

“Ah ah ah…Noiz-san, I didn’t hear you. Speak louder. Would you like to lick my boot?”

“Yes…Yeah, I’d like to lick your stupid boot.”

“Stupid? Well, you better _beg_ for it. These _stupid_  boots of mine are also filthy. You wouldn’t want me to keep walking around in these, would you?”

Noiz was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered, knowing just how to play the game. Now things were REALLY getting fun, and the back of his neck grew hot. He felt tingly with excitement.

“…Yeah. Absolutely. _Please_ , Clear. Please, let me lick those goddamn dirty boots of yours.”

The playful sarcasm that dripped from his words may even be strong enough to agitate someone as dense as Clear, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be the only one to be roused.

With a smirk, he continued the performance. He figured he’d at least attempt to sound genuinely desperate.

He wanted to take hold of the boot in front of him, but since his hands were tied behind his back, he opted to nuzzle against Clear’s leg instead.

“Don’t you worry…I’ll lick ‘em real good, they’ll shine with my spi–wauahgh, ow…! The fuck?”

A smile appears on Clear’s face. Oh man, even he is getting into it…The boot Noiz was rubbing against suddenly jammed right into the side of his head.

The stars that fizzled in his peripherals were beautiful, and he loved the sound of drums in his ears.

“Noiz-san…You talk too much, sometimes…Why don’t you get right to it, then?”

Noiz spat out the blood that collected in his mouth, grinning all the while. His eyes were lit up with joy, they almost glistened.

Clear suddenly looked a bit worried, and that kinda confused him.

“…Are you okay?”

“…Yeah, why.”

“You just…look like you’re about to cry–”

“I’m fine! Don’t break character, idiot.”

“Ah, yes! Right. Noiz-san. Hurry up, will you?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

And so, he crawls forward on his knees, kneeling down until his lips are touching the toe of the boot. With narrowed green eyes, he lets his tongue slick along the top, coating it in his saliva.

The boot, of course, had a peculiar smell. It smelt of dust, of earth, of asphalt, of many things. But it especially smelled like Clear. One of the many scents that belonged to Clear.

He allowed his mind to drift, imaging the boot under his tongue to be something else entirely. Something more lewd, more large, more hot in his mouth.

He moaned against the leather of Clear’s boot, his mind racing, going wild. Clear watched, slightly mystified and curious of Noiz’s reaction.

Noiz spread kisses along the length of the boot until he reached the top, nudging against Clear’s leg every so often. Clear, in turn, couldn’t help but play with Noiz’s hair. He softly petted Noiz on the head, kneading his fingers through the mess of strawberry blond hair.

“Clear…” Noiz’s voice was hoarse, yet weak.

“I love you, Noiz-san…I love you.”

Noiz gave the same wet and careful treatment to Clear’s other boot, sucking on the top, gliding his tongue all around, biting and tasting the material.

“C-Can I…Can you take…this off, please?”

“Wha–oh. How come?”

“I…wanna kiss your feet. Is that alright?”

“Well…” Clear halfheartedly inspected his boots, clean and sheen with Noiz’s spit. “It…appears you’ve done a fine job with my boots, I suppose…in reward, I’ll let you kiss my feet, now…”

Clear slowly untied the straps of his boots, slipping them off, the socks joining soon after.

Now his pale, pristine feet were exposed. They looked just like any other human’s feet, but somehow…Clear’s looked like a work of art. Perfect. Not a toe or nail out of place. Soft porcelain skin, just like the rest of him.

Noiz hummed in complacency, as Clear took a seat on the couch and offered his foot to him. Noiz never understood how people could actually be afraid of feet. Disgusted, maybe. But he found himself being unable to find anything disgusting when it came to Clear.

It was a slow and steady process, getting Clear to show his face to Noiz. The trust that grew between wasn’t a speedy process, but in time in became powerful. Noiz became touched and enthralled whenever Clear decided to show another hidden piece of himself.

Ever since he regained his sense of pain, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to test his newfound limits but Clear. Only Clear. Only Clear can tease and tantalize.

“This part of you is beautiful, too…Clear.” He whispered quietly with fondness.

Color flowed onto Clear’s cheeks, and that just enticed Noiz even more.

He placed his lips atop Clear’s foot, leaving nothing there but a gentle kiss. And then another one. Another. On the side, underneath, his mouth traveled there. His tongue slid in between Clear’s toes, immediately inciting giggles from the robot. Clear promptly slapped a hand to his own mouth, shivering with pent up laughter.

“O-Oh my! No-Noiz-san, r-re–hehehe–REALLY. YOU. YOU SHOULDN’T. HEHE. DO. THAAAAHAHAHAHA.”

“Stop moving so much…unless you wanna kick me in the face again.” Noiz tried not to sound too happy, continuing to do some teasing of his own, tickling Clear’s toes with his tongue.

“N-Noiz-san, seriously the worst pet ever, _EVER!_ ”

Noiz smirked at that, nibbling on Clear’s ankle.

“But I’m _your_ awful, disobedient pet, am I right?”

If anything, Clear had to be the worst master imaginable, as if it simply weren’t in his programming to be dominant like this–though he had his moments.

At the moment, however, he wasn’t exactly proving that. He had tears of happiness glittering at the corner of his eyes.

“Y-Yes….Yes you are mine. I’ll always keep you!”

Noiz felt happy, belonging to someone. Even a silly machine like Clear. It was ridiculous if you think about it, but Noiz didn’t want to think about anything else except how this was what he wanted.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Clear pouted, looking uncharacteristically serious. He cupped Noiz’s face, stroking this thumb along Noiz’s lips.

“You won’t run away?”

Without missing a beat, Noiz accepted Clear’s thumb into his mouth, playfully sucking it. He looked right into Clear’s eyes, filled with anxiety. Filled with heat.

“How can I run when I feel this way?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was hidden deep, deep within my drafts on an old Tumblr account of mine. I completely forgot I wrote something like this. This is like...maybe 2 years old as of 2016!!! wtf the fuck. I...enjoy??? Frankly, I am slightly embarrassed.


End file.
